


Escape Me

by orphan_account



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Force Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oneshot, Seriously it’s all smut, Smut, like nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo and Rey have their first force bond after the Battle of Crait. A smutty oneshot that definitely happened offscreen.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 198





	Escape Me

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t very good and it isn’t proofread but i had to get it out so enjoy lol (sorry for lack of paragraph indents i typed it on my phone)

He is quite hard to get rid of.

After narrowly escaping the First Order after the battle on Crait, Rey has not seen much of Kylo Ren. It’s almost as if the force bond has been attuned to her desires, and has shut him out for good. Almost.

She closed the door on him in an attempt to escape him for good, though she didn’t exactly want to. Kylo Ren, her enemy, the leader of her opponent in war, was the only person who ever genuinely understood her. Finn, Luke, Poe, all of them… they’re her friends. They listen to her, follow her command, and care for her. But they don’t  _ get _ her. They don’t understand her isolation, her pain, and her sudden rise to power. The only person who did is the last person she wants to see. 

Or the first. 

Rey still feels conflicted over her feelings for him. On one hand, she was so close to pulling him to the light. She touched him and felt his future, felt the pull deep within him. But, in the end, he chose darkness. He made his decision. Even after being freed from Snoke’s manipulation, he made his decision.

That does not mean she hasn’t stopped thinking about him, though. She catches herself thinking of his intense features, his lips, his deep eyes, his masculine build. She thinks of one of their earlier force bonds, when she caught him in an exposed moment. Whenever her mind wanders, she thinks of his chest, how close they got in the elevator, and wanting to pull him closer…

_ Enough. Seriously, Rey, that’s pathetic.  _

She knows she can’t think of those things. He is the enemy. Kylo Ren is leading the First Order now in the wake of Snoke. And she is rebuilding the Resistance. Leia is training her, teaching her how to master the ways of the force. The others are exploring the galaxy in search of force sensitive beings who can contribute to the Resistance. There’s been a pause ever since the Battle of Crait; both sides are rebuilding. The First Order has made minor attacks, but the Resistance has stayed hidden enough to avoid any major losses. 

And Rey hasn’t connected with Kylo Ren since then.

But she still feels his presence; or, rather, the lack thereof. She feels incomplete in everything she does, like she needs his guidance to move forward. Rey knows she is just as strong, if not stronger, than him, and yet she feels like he is a crucial part of his development. 

Currently, Rey rests in her hut, secluded from the others in a corner of the camp. They offered her a bigger, better insulated unit, but she prefers being on the same level as the others. Besides; she likes being separated from them. It gives her time to breathe. Time to separate herself from her work. 

Rey has resorted to a loose gown made of extra fibers that hardly covers her. What can she say? It’s ridiculously hot on this planet. She rolls over in her makeshift bed. It’s lumpy and hardly comfortable, but it works. After the war is over, she promises herself that she will make a better bed. Something soft and even. Something she can share with someone else. Someone who understands her. Someone… 

Rey senses a shift in the air. The static noise around her goes completely silent. It’s as if the sound from another environment has taken over her own. It’s something she hasn’t felt in months. 

“No…” Turning around, she sees him, and he sees her. His hair is curlier than she remembers it. His scar has faded significantly. And he seems to be wearing nighttime attire as well. He has skipped his ridiculous cape and black suit. All he’s wearing is a thick sweater and matching black sweatpants. She isn’t surprised that his aesthetic carries into his pajamas as well.

As much as she wants to hate him, she’s almost relieved to see him.

Kylo seems to be at a loss for words. He looks surprisingly innocent, like he’s been caught doing something wrong. He looks more embarrassed to be caught in his nighttime attire than he was to be caught shirtless.

“Rey,” he says, his voice less demanding than usual. 

“I have nothing to say to you,” she interjects, trying to stop anything he could say. 

“I know,” he says, as he takes a step closer to her. Rey stands up from her bed, feeling a breeze against her legs. She just now realizes how exposed she is in his presence. She wants to grab a blanket, or a weapon, but she cannot cower to him. His eyes graze down her body, examining her bare form, now more vulnerable than ever before. He inhales deeply and swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. 

She feels something different for him in this moment. Rey pushes aside any knowledge and presumptions she has about him. All she can feel is  _ desire _ . She remembers how close she was to him in the elevator, how her body reacted to his proximity. She lowers her gaze to his lips, and brings it back up to his eyes. Right now, they aren’t enemies on opposite sides of a war; they are kindred spirits, united by the force. 

Her body is electrified by him, whether she wants to admit to it or not. He seems to feel the same way. All he can do is stare at her, his eyes going across all of her features, particularly her breasts, which peek through the loose fabric of her dress. 

“Why now?” he asks, his voice hushed. “Why is the force connecting us again?”

Rey hesitantly steps closer to him. As much as she wants to shut him out, and ignore him in all of his monstrosity, she cannot. There’s barely any space, just mere centimeters. She looks up at him through her lashes and brings her hand to his face. The touch is so real, she almost forgets that he isn’t actually here with her. His eyes stare at her confusedly, but he doesn’t oppose. Her other hand runs through his hair, feeling his curls as they rest against his head. In this moment, he doesn’t look like a feared imperial leader. He looks like a lost boy. He looks like Ben Solo. 

She pulls his head down to meet hers, their lips crashing hungrily. He moves his mouth to match hers, suddenly falling into motion. He is no longer confused, but  _ hungry _ . He wants Rey just as desperately and horribly as she wants him. 

Ben brings his hands up her sides, sliding them up her waist and under her tunic. His thumbs rub circles under her breasts as his mouth works against hers. She suppresses whatever noises pry out of her mouth. She has never been touched like this before. Every graze of his fingers feels so wrong, yet so right. 

He backs her up, and her knees buckle against her bed. Noticing that she’s stopped against something, Ben pulls away, as if he can see her bed now. She’s still confused as to how much of her surroundings the bond allows him to see, but if she’s touching it, he can likely see her bed too. 

Rey turns him around and throws him into the bed. Ben seems to take enjoyment in her dominance, since he almost,  _ almost _ smirks. She sits down in his lap, unsure of what to do, but wanting the upper hand on him. He wraps his bare hand against her neck, pulling her moistened mouth back onto his. He slides his tongue into her mouth, not too much, but just enough to make her skin spike again. With his other hand, he works to remove her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it somewhere. She cradles him, now dressed only in an ill fitting bra and unflattering panties. Ben takes her in like he’s never seen her before in his life. 

“You…” he trails off, staring her up and down between kisses. 

“Stop,” she tells him, now struggling to pull his shirt off. He helps her, and effortlessly pulls it over his head. His body is more cut and defined than she remembers. He’s definitely been training more in the past few months. Training to fight her. Somehow, the thought makes her even hornier. 

Rey moves up and down against his lap, feeling his erection grow against her. He moans softly against her lips. She knows he wants this as desperately as she does. She needs him out of her system. 

He slides his hands around her back and unclasps her bra. She decides to save time by removing her panties by herself. She’s soaked through them enough; she wants to save herself the embarrassment of him seeing how aroused he makes her. She shouldn’t feel this way about him. 

Ben lifts her off his waist like she’s weightless. He sets her into her bed, and slides his large hands down her naked body. He starts at her collarbones, fingers pressed into the dips. He continues down her soft arms, then to her breasts. He moves his fingers in circles around her nipples, eliciting a moan from her. Keeping his hands there, he moves his head down to her soaked cunt. He stares up at her, and she nods her head. 

Ben draws his tongue in and out of her cunt, licking and sucking her in all the right places. When he brings his tongue to her clit, she has to hold onto his head to stop herself from pulling away. Her whole body lights up in pleasure. He pulls his mouth away, and asks, “Good?” 

Rey responds by pushing his head back down. He draws his long fingers into her cunt, first taking one and pushing it inside her. The sensation is hardly enough. He begins working at her with two fingers, his mouth still sucking at her clit. She can’t help but moan at this point; there’s no point trying to suppress the noises anymore. Each time she moans, she can almost feel him smiling against her cunt. She wants to hit him so that he stops acting so smug at his power over her. But she doesn’t want him to stop.

The pressure keeps building, until Rey eventually reaches climax. Her whole body stiffens, and all of her nerves in her entire body are stimulated. Ben pumps his fingers into her faster and faster until her body constricts against him. She rolls her eyes into the back of her head, moaning loud enough to wake anyone in camp. She doesn’t care. He feels so good against her. 

Ben moves his body against her, his cock throbbing against his pants. She wants him, all of him. She wants to feel him inside of her. 

Rey tugs his pants down, letting his erection free. His cock is much bigger than she would have expected, even given how tall and broad he is. He almost looks pained at how hard he is. Rey takes pleasure in knowing she has such control over him, the control to bring him to such a desperate state. She likes knowing she can bend him to her will just as much as he can her. 

“I want you, all of you, Ben,” she says through moans. His eyes scan her face, seeking to object, but he says nothing. Instead of speaking, he presses his erection against her cunt. She rubs her thumb across his fading scar, sliding it down his face. 

Ben slowly pushes inside of her, leaving her with a gasp. The sensation is not particularly comfortable; in fact, it hurts. He is far too big for her, but he goes slow. “Is this okay?” he asks Rey. He is way more gentle than she ever remembered Kylo Ren being.

She grows used to the sensation. Her hands grip his back, her nails dragging down his spine. With a nod, she says, “More.”

Ben’s eyes nearly turn black each time she speaks. He pushes harder inside of her. After a few minutes of discomfort, she feels  _ something _ . She clings onto his back and says, “Right there.”

He adjusts his position to hit the spot the same way. Rey notices the beads of sweat that drip down his chiseled chest, all the way to the trail of hair above his massive cock. She watches as he pounds in and out of her, hitting the same spot again with ease. She rolls her eyes back into her head as the pleasure rolls over her in waves. 

Rey decides to flip them over so that she is riding on top of him. He lays against her bed, one arm holding onto her small hips and the other grabbing her breasts. She bounces up and down his cock as he fills her up. She moans his name over and over again,  _ Ben. Ben. God, Ben. _ This is what she has pushed away for months. It feels amazing to give into what she has ignored. 

“Rey,” he groans. His body tenses up, and he pulls out of her quickly, coming on her bed and legs. He slides in and out of her even more rapidly now, hitting the spot that makes her scream until her body comes undone. She watches his face as his eyes roll back, completely out of control, completely consumed by her presence. Their bodies mirror each other, climaxing in unison. He has to bring her hand over her mouth to prevent her from making any more noise. 

Ben rolls over next to her, his cock softening. Rey rolls on top of him, bringing her mouth down to lap the cum off of his body. She doesn’t care; she wants to taste him again. She wants all of him. 

They lay next to each other for a moment, staring at the ceiling, ignoring the impending problems that will arise with their copulation. They are enemies who want each other dead. Enemies who know how to make each other scream. This cannot happen again. 

But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t roll over, her gaze eating him up. She makes sure to remember every mole on his torso, every drip of sweat, and the way the hair leads from his bellybutton to his cock. She assumes he does the same as he drags his fingers over her body. His large hands feel like they cover every inch of her body. The last time she’s thought about his hands like this was that night on the hut, when they touched for the first time. 

“Is it bad,” Rey whispers, staring into his eyes, “to want to do this again?”

Ben almost smiles.  _ Almost _ . The corners of his mouth twitch up, but he doesn’t fully smile. “Yes.”

“Hm.”

“You know,” he says, pulling Rey’s blanket over them, “we could do this again. Every day. If you joined me.” But when he says it, it isn’t Kylo Ren speaking, he isn’t asking her seriously; he knows she’ll say no. He’s teasing the thought while they’re both vulnerable. 

“I couldn’t.” 

“I know.”

“But you could join me,” she suggests. 

“I can’t.” 

It could just be the post-orgasm-clarity, but Rey thinks she sees him frown. 

“This can't happen again, then,” Rey states. 

“Sure,” Ben says, but Rey isn’t fully convinced he means it. She isn’t convinced she doesn’t want it to happen again, either. 

In a blink, he is gone. Her bed is empty and cold and lumpy again. She feels completely exposed now, with her bare chest and body open to the wind. She glances around her hut, looking for her clothes. She finds her bra and underwear, but she cannot seem to find her shirt. She looks everywhere: under the bed, under the covers, under the other furniture. That’s when it hits her.  _ He took it.  _

He kept her shirt. 

All that she has left of him is his scent, and the cum staining her bed. 

After tonight, she will have to go back to training so that she can ultimately defeat him. Take him down. Perhaps even kill him. She doesn’t want to think that way. But this was a one time thing, something both of them will have to ignore. It wasn’t even real, was it? It was through the force. He wasn’t  _ actually _ here, they didn’t  _ actually _ do that. 

But they did. And she would do it again if she could. 

Both of them will have to pretend this never happened, that it was a dream (or nightmare, rather) that they both hope the either cannot sense. She will have to look him in the eyes and fight him like she hasn’t tasted his skin, like he hasn’t been inside her. 

Maybe she’ll keep her lumpy bed, after all. 


End file.
